


月色

by kklemon



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, HP AU, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kklemon/pseuds/kklemon
Summary: *This work is based on the HP AU Stony comics created by Starhymn（I have got her permission）.Her Twitter ID is @pigeoncall1 and please give her more compliments！*背景设定来自于星骸太太的盾铁 hp au。她的推特名是@pigeoncall1，微博名是@永耀之骸。原梗在https://weibo.com/5132697365/JeBQtciei?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=comment#_rnd1596895191479。感谢太太的授权，请大家大力给她打call！*本篇借用的是其中emh的人物设定，简而言之是狼人巨盾×格兰芬多小触角，涉及到蛇白、emh、mcu的联动，巨盾和蛇哥之前有误会但是在小史蒂夫的帮助下解除了。更多精彩细节请大家关注星骸太太！*ooc和错误都怪我，一切设定细节以星骸太太为准
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	月色

对史蒂夫而言，月色明亮并不一定是件坏事。

“啊——抱歉，我迟到了，”金红色的身影自森林中向他走来，史蒂夫翕动鼻翼，嗅到餐酒和海藻沙拉的味道。他的爱人兴许是被庆祝晚会上的孩子缠住——在魁地奇赛中胜利的小格兰芬多们总是拉着他们温柔的学长叽叽喳喳——因而耽搁了约会。托尼的脸颊泛着薄薄的潮湿，宴厅的拥挤和匆匆赶来赴约让他汗水涔涔。“我给你带了黄油啤酒和点心。”他说，语气温软，琥珀色的眼睛里光芒闪烁，像只有些不知所措的兔子，拿出糖果安抚可能因他的迟到而愠怒的爱人。史蒂夫这才将眼神从他的脸上挪到怀里抱着的纸袋，上面“三把扫帚”的店徽清晰可见。今天并不是周六，但逃过禁令穿梭于校内外对一个斯塔克而言轻而易举，也是家常便饭。史蒂夫温和地笑了：“没关系，过来坐吧。”黑发的格兰芬多从善如流，钻到他兽形的爱人毛茸茸的臂膀之间，发出一声舒适的咕哝。

“所以，有什么新闻吗？”史蒂夫将巨大的脑袋搁到托尼的大腿上磨蹭，随口问道。临近月圆的日子里他愈少外出，尽管狼人的本性已经被他的意志和魔药劝服，月色明亮的夜晚仍然让他血液发烫。以防万一——总有些按捺不住往禁林跑的孩子，而他并不想因任何意外伤害他人。今晚其实是个良夜，星明风清，蜷伏在湖边更有清凉的水意。但史蒂夫感到热。他想这不免有本能驱使之故，更多是因为此刻倚靠在他身边的人。

“没什么大事。魁地奇比赛的结果在意料之中，其他的，像小孩子打闹、教授偏心，一年到晚都在发生，”托尼耸了耸肩，“不说那个。你现在感觉怎么样？”他细长的手指滑过白狼颈间的皮毛，指腹于发根捻到细微的湿意。“热？”他问，眉毛皱了起来。

“不大碍。和之前一样。”史蒂夫因托尼的抚摸而从喉咙里发出舒适的声音，像一只大狗。托尼的眼神柔和下来，取而代之的是意味深长的幽微晦妙。“需要帮忙吗？”他轻声道，目光在他的大狗脸上漂浮一瞬又移开。

“如果你愿意的话。”而史蒂夫的回复是敛作人形，只留下尖尖的耳朵和尾巴，把沐浴在月光下的爱人抱入怀中亲吻。

“……呜咕。”粗砺舌头缓慢摩挲颈间的肌肤，吮吻喉结带来的痒意让托尼发出细小的喘息。史蒂夫剥下他的长袍，手掌捻着光裸背脊上发白的软肉抚弄，掌心斑驳的硬茧捋得托尼咕哝着发抖，像被只挑逗过了头的猫。史蒂夫低头吻上他的胸口，用牙齿衔住乳首拉扯，舌尖若有若无地戳刺着中间浅浅的竖痕。嫣红的肉粒被他吮吸得饱满肿胀，乳晕激起斑斑的小点。史蒂夫喜爱地握住那两团白皙的软肉变本加厉，掌下的胸乳沾满汗水和涎液，滑腻似薄软的果冻，稍一拢紧手指便在弹性十足的肌肤上留下瑰丽的红痕。“别玩。”托尼微红着脸抱怨，而史蒂夫蹭着他的胸口抬起闪闪发亮的眼睛。对视半晌，托尼心软无奈地做了妥协，说道：“……好吧。随你喜欢。”

他琥珀色的大眼睛里神色温柔，近乎是宠溺的，波光潋滟似星星揉碎了撒在枫糖浆，流淌成一泊有香味的湖，恍惚间令史蒂夫回想起他们的初遇。当湖面的冰层被打破，炽热的手抚落他鬓边眼角融化的雪，映入眼帘的是托尼担忧关切的脸，澄澈的虹膜下压着万花筒，眼波流转涌现出细碎的银花。光芒明耀，消解了他心里的冰层。此刻他伏在托尼的胸口凝视垂眸的爱人，鲜活的心脏在他掌下几寸激烈地勃动。史蒂夫阖起双眼亲吻，因月色而燥热的血液也倏地缓静下来。“我爱你。”他说，虔诚地抵着托尼的锁骨和脖颈舔吮，沿着胸线逡巡向下。

“我也是。”托尼红着脸低声说，被史蒂夫的动作逗引着发出一连串濡湿的呻吟。狼人抚弄他纤窄的腰身，热烈而不失温柔，渐渐向下摸索到圆润的屁股。浑圆软腻的臀瓣掩藏在黑色的巫师袍下，淡粉和奶白影影绰绰，弹性极佳的肌肤在史蒂夫指下震颤，稍稍拨弄便翻起雪色的肉浪。他呼吸一顿，手下的动作不由自主地加重。略失章法的爱抚让托尼情不自禁轻哼出声，金棕色的眸子里蓄起水雾。这对于纾解狼人的情欲并无正面效果，野兽的低吼从金发大块头的喉咙滚出。史蒂夫作了数次深呼吸，最终仍在那双水汪汪的漂亮眼睛纵容的目光下败阵，托着腰将托尼放倒在剥落的长袍上。火热的唇舌虚虚描摹翘立发颤的阴茎和臌胀的囊袋，抵达那道隐匿于臀缝之间的幽密穴所。这是个被他来来回回彻底开发过的地方，润红的窄隙食髓知味，在史蒂夫舌尖抵上时翕张着谄媚地缠上来，甬道因氤氲的情潮和悄然落下的旖旎魔法而汁水潺潺，史蒂夫稍一舔吮就溅出黏腻不堪的水声。“呜、轻点，别舔……！”托尼的声音融化在低低的啜泣里，十指惶然插进金色的头发和耳边雪白的狼绒。愉悦和羞赧同时包围了他——后者显得幽微迷妙，鉴于他们已经缠抵交眠过不短的日子，而羞涩应是尚未知根知底之前才拥有的情绪。托尼想那或许是出于数日未见、小别胜新婚的情欲迭起，或是这明亮开敞的环境给他一种在众目观视之下与人性爱的错觉。下体传来的啧啧水声蒸红了他的耳廓，史蒂夫抬起脑袋，神色乖顺懵懂却吐出淫秽亵渎的话语：“可你看起来很喜欢？”毛茸茸耳朵欢快地抖动，澄蓝眼眸中流泻出戏谑。他的唇舌力道不减地抚弄敏感的甬道，方正下颌沾满亮晶晶的液体。

托尼因他的吸吮浑身震颤，随着史蒂夫舌头的动作时而绷紧时而瘫软，细韧的腰摇曳得像狂风骤雨中的云杉或竹。“唔嗯、呜！你故意的……！”金棕色眸子里水汽朦胧，托尼断断续续地呻吟着。他明知史蒂夫藉着他的纵容有恃无恐，可后者在他腿间的模样像极了贪饮的大狗，又似被玷污的神祇，让托尼心中生出柔软的怜惜与骄傲，嗔怪和谴责的目光变成无伤大雅的调情，化在呻吟哭喘里像被糖浆浸软的巧克力。得逞的大狗狗品味着托尼眼睛里的控诉，终于把脸从水光潋滟的臀穴挪开，亲吻哽咽连连的湿红嘴唇，手掌将两人的性器拢在一起撸动，激出更多甜蜜的声音：“为了让你放松下来。不然我进不去，你会受伤的。”他讨好地舔舔托尼的脸，喉咙里发出撒娇的咕哝，手上的动作却情色而猛烈，没过多久就让托尼惊喘着射在他掌心。数日没发泄过的身体在高潮余韵中小幅度地发着抖，托尼把脸窝在史蒂夫的臂膀里平复，半晌后才半心半意地抱怨：“你学坏了。”语气乖软，倒不如说是撒娇。

史蒂夫拍拍他的背让他调整呼吸，思绪因托尼的话语而随意地漫开。他的确比起以前更恶劣些——大部分是迷人的斯塔克魅力所致，但诚然更多是源于久结心事化解后的释然。和长兄罗杰斯之间发生的误会经年来淤结成他的深沉缄默，直至小太阳般的弟弟为他们解开矛盾。当冰销雪解、握手言欢，放下心头重负后，他的确变得淘气了许多。托尼知晓个中缘由，对此非常纵容。当然有点儿甜蜜意义上的烦恼，只不过——“这样就好。我喜欢看你开开心心的样子。”先前的某次旖旎后论及此事，托尼温和地说。而史蒂夫只是在心里感叹自己原来还能更加爱他，将潮红着脸湿漉漉的宝贝揽入新一轮的翻云覆雨中。

“你可以继续了。”托尼羞怯的求欢将史蒂夫从短暂的走神中拉回来。他沉重臌胀的性器为这露骨的邀请变得更加滚热坚硬。史蒂夫追着偏过头去的爱人索吻，湿透了黏在额角的凌乱发丝和迷乱的金棕色眼眸蛊惑他发出饱含情欲的低吼，探到雪白圆翘臀瓣之间的手指捻着水润的窄穴轻轻揉按。“啊、呜嗯！”托尼颤抖着，“可、可以了，进来吧……”没有人能拒绝一个斯塔克红了眼尾、声音乖软的邀请。于是史蒂夫掂着腰将他抱起，勃发的阴茎碾上松软的穴口，缓慢而不可置疑地推进。

滑腻湿软的甬道紧得不可思议，在粗硬肉柱的入侵下不规则地剧烈颤缩，每埋入半分，就挤出鲜嫩甘甜的汁水。温暖的液体浇灌肿胀的阴茎，让它情难自禁地变得更大，暴涨的青筋和盘虬卧龙的沟壑沾满淫水、红硬发亮，几近让低头看向交合之处的托尼因期待和羞惧而缴械。充分扩张过的内壁热情地吮吸熟悉的客人，敏感的龟头被触感像融化奶浆一般的深处细细密密地绞缠。史蒂夫红透了脸长吁一口气，过电般的快感让他舒畅得头皮发麻。下腹因软嫩阴穴的阵阵收缩而热意迭起，托尼被欺负狠了而露出的神情更让人欲火攀升。史蒂夫吻着爱人因下身鞭挞而呻吟不断的嘴巴，在丰盈水润的唇上留下啃咬的牙印，才勉力按捺住下体泛起的射精欲望。在确认托尼并无大碍之后，史蒂夫环抱着已被汗水弄得湿滑不已的纤细腰胯，将爱人举起又轻缓放下，任硕硬的阳具坚决贯穿痉挛的身体，膨胀的龟头碾过每一寸因为欲望而饥渴难耐的内壁。“喜欢吗？”他心念一动，把呜呜叫的托尼轻而易举托在臂弯之间，目光无辜又乖巧，吐出的话语却恶劣得要命，“上次我把我弟弟抱起来的时候，你说那看起来很可爱。”

“呜啊……！不、等嗯、停一停……”托尼被狼人远超平均尺寸数值的大阴茎顶得哭声连连。史蒂夫的确有在照顾他——考虑到他们相距甚远的身型和体力。但缓慢绵腻的节奏甜蜜折磨得恼人，对方有意逗弄他的言语更是令托尼头脑发热。“不是、不是这种意思……呜哈！”白皙双腿缠在健壮身躯上无力地踢蹬，哽咽声掺杂着委屈被顶弄得支离破碎，他要被恃宠而骄的男朋友欺负得生气了。而聪明的狼人见好就收，放缓下身的律动，讨好地凑上去舔掉托尼嗔视时落下的眼泪，毛茸茸的大尾巴扫过湿滑的大腿安抚：“对不起。原谅我吧？”

他是真的学坏了，才不是因为兄弟隔阂的消解。托尼偏过头躲开史蒂夫的吻，想找处不甚焦灼的空气调整失序的呼吸。眼眸低垂的神色被他的大狗狗解读成愠怒，尖尖的耳朵耷拉下来，发出呜呜的哀嚎来蹭他的脸：“托尼——”

……倒也不是说他真的会生气。托尼撇了撇嘴，在那双狗狗眼的注视里败下阵来。“好吧。”他小声咕哝，绯红的脸和妥协纵容的目光让史蒂夫心口发热下腹发紧。他亲亲托尼，拢着细软的腰肢再度挺动。瑰丽的粉红色自汁水淋漓的交合之处晕染到彼此全身，托尼翘立的阴茎夹在二人之间，在史蒂夫紧绷起伏的腹部划出晶莹水痕。白狼的尾巴兴奋狂乱地摇曳，体贴地蜷卷到身前挼动托尼勃发的欲望。腥膻前液把毛发黏成一团甜蜜的糟乱，敏感的尾尖因湿润触感带来的爽悦而不自觉地抽搐。史蒂夫把头埋进托尼颈畔深深吸入后者的气息，发出满足的哼哼，蔚蓝眼睛里因高涨的欲望而波光迭起，又因虔诚和宠溺而延展如永续的海潮。“我爱你。”他说，抬起头凝视爱人琥珀色的眸子。而托尼回以同样倾慕的目光，拥抱他融化在新一轮的翻云覆雨中。

阴茎前端在锲而不舍的抽缠中变硬涨大，沉甸甸地张开了其中的软骨。托尼为之颤栗，他当然清楚那是什么了——狼的阴茎会臌胀成结，锁住他相中的猎物。数次力度愈重的抽插之后，阴茎结在稠软湿腻的甬道深处彻底张开，白液抵着弹性十足的内壁喷溅，量多得使托尼随即高潮。精液和透明的汁水混合在一起，沿着青筋虬结的红亮阴茎淌出。

“……呜。”托尼小声地哽咽。史蒂夫每次留在他体内的精液总是给他一种会怀上一窝小狼崽的错觉。虽然史蒂夫是跟他解释过狼人的基因不会因此传递啦——他为自己的想法而耳根发热。狼咕噜咕噜地拱拱他，为他的失神流露出关切和疑惑的神色。托尼摇摇头，示意不必担心，将红潮未褪的脸埋进丰腴饱胀的胸肌中。

史蒂夫垂下眼眸，舔舔他的宝贝凌乱的鬓角。待会儿就得抱托尼回到他禁林中的小木屋去。夜晚的风会凉，他也并不打算让某些深夜出行的小动物因知趣回避而压缩活动时间。但不必着急——此刻托尼一脸餮足地蜷在他怀抱里，乳白的月光落在纤细修长的身体上，景色安宁美丽得像一幅画。史蒂夫扬起尾巴，裹住托尼湿润的身体，微笑着将脸埋进他的颈间。

今夜的确有非常好的月色。

Fin.


End file.
